guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Antonin Lecouteux
thumb|260px|Portrait d'Antonin Lecouteux, en 1917, à Zeitenlik (Salonique) Dessin-Aquarelle de Stéphane Lamarche.thumb|260px|Obsèques nationales de Lecouteux : Paul-Boncour, Saint-John-Perse, Louis de Robien...Antonin Lecouteux est né le 30 novembre 1899 à Paris . Il est, selon l'histoire officielle, tué lors d'un bombardement fasciste à Barcelone, le 17 mars 1938 http://tarrago.blog.lemonde.fr/2008/04/04/blessures-de-lhistoire/ Blessures de l’Histoire . Mais à l'autopsie la police française découvre des blessures mortelles causées par des grenades soviétiques. Il est enterré au cimetière du Montparnasse, après de nombreuses cérémonies officielles. Officier de renseignements, photographe sur le front d'Orient, Courrier de cabinet (1921), Antonin Lecouteux entre au service du ministère des Affaires étrangères le 17 mai 1922. Il est tout d'abord commis de Chancellerie au Consulat de France à Constantinople. En 1926, il est nommé Premier vice-consul du Consulat général de France à Barcelone. Selon le grand diplomate Alexis Léger, plus connu sous son pseudo Saint-John Perse, il fait preuve dès le début de la Guerre civile d'un magnifique courage et d'une tenue morale au dessus de tout éloge Courrier d'Alexis Léger du 8 avril à Madame Lecouteux lui annonçant que feu son mari est fait Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur. . Particulièrement laborieux et dévoué, Antonin Lecouteux est très estimé du Quai d'Orsay. Il aide beaucoup de membres de la colonie française, mais aussi des Espagnols persécutés par les extrémistes. De ce fait, les républicains l'arrêtent, l'interrogent plusieurs heures et fouillent son appartement. Puis c'est au tour du chef des patrouilles de contrôle de la CNT-FAI de vouloir l'emmener faire une promenade. La nuit, avant son assassinat au moyen de grenades russes, 521 militaires de l'armée républicaine en partie grâce à lui Gunpowder and Incense: The Catholic Church and the Spanish Civil War, Routledge/Canada Blanch Studies on Contemporary Spain, Hilari Raguer, Routledge, 2007. , embarquent sur la plage de Caldetas sur le contre-torpilleur Epervier et le torpilleur La Palme Les exils catalans en France, Numéro 6 de Iberica essais, Jordi Canal i Morell, Anne Charlon, Phryné Pigenet, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2005, p.152. . Les deux gouvernements de Front Populaire racontent que c'est du au bombardement italien du 17 mars 1938 Revue de droit international et de législation comparée, Institute of International Law, p.250. . A cette date il est en poste depuis 12 ans à Barcelone nous disent certains journauxCherbourg-Éclair du 19 mars 1938. Chef de la Chancellerie du Consulat général Gunpowder and Incense: The Catholic Church and the Spanish Civil War, Routledge/Canada Blanch Studies on Contemporary Spain, Hilari Raguer, Routledge, 2007. de France, à Barcelone, Antonin Lecouteux a le droit à une importante cérémonie officielle avec un ministre, des représentants du Gouvernement républicain de Madrid, de celui de la Gerenalitat de Catalogne et le Corps des représentants de tout le corps consulaire Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Son corps est ramené à Sète sur le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin La marine française et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, René Sabatier de Lachadenède, Service historique de la Marine, 1993. . Là il y a deux hommages celui des marins, puis de Sète. Puis ce vice-consul a le droit à des obsèques nationales L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . Il est fait Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur et cité à l'ordre de la Nation à titre posthume Cherbourg-Éclair . Joseph Paul-Boncour, Ministre des Affaires Étrangères du 13 mars au 10 avril 1938 dans le gouvernement Léon Blum, présente ses condoléances à la famille et est présent aux obsèques nationales d'Antonin Lecouteux. L'ORIENT (1917-1926) . thumb|left|260px|Lecouteux chez des amis du constructeur automobile Albert Niclausse, le 8 juin 1919.thumb|left|260px|Lecouteux dans l'île de Prinkipo, en juillet 1919, peuplée de Grecs. Depuis mai 1919 les Turcs chassent les chrétiens de Turquie.[[Fichier:Ala0.jpg|thumb|left|260px|Antonin Lecouteux va de Paris à Tiflis (Géorgie) en avril 1920. Sur cette photo il est à bord du Louitah.]]Son père est Normand et sa mère de la Mayenne Migranet . Antonin est élevé dans le XVII arrondissement. Antonin fait de bonnes études. Son frère aîné est tué au combat de la Montagne de Paris (Aisne), le 19 juillet 1918 Soldats de la Grande Guerre . En août 1914 Antonin Lecouteux a 14 ans. On le retrouve à 18 ans à la fin de la guerre dans la Section photographique et cinématographique des armées (SPCA). Nous avons un portrait de lui, en 1917, à Zeitenlik (Salonique), un dessin-aquarelle du peintre Stéphane Lamarche. Il est surtout un agent de renseignements à l’état-major des troupes françaises en Orient et s’intéresse à tout ce qui touche à l’histoire et la culture de l’empire ottoman agonisant et la vie du peuple turc. Sur une photo de lui à Constantinple Lecouteux est chez des amis du constructeur automobile Albert Niclausse, le 8 juin 1919. Il porte encore un brassard noir du fait de la mort de son frère Paul dans les tranchées. Antonin Lecouteux va de Paris à Tiflis (Géorgie) en avril 1920. La XI Armée rouge vient d'établir, après une rapide invasion, un régime soviétique en Azerbaïdjan et le bolchevique géorgien Grigory Ordjonikidze demande à Moscou la permission d'avancer jusqu'en Géorgie. Des Soviets locaux tentent de prendre de force l'École militaire de Tbilissi, étape censée précéder un coup d'État, le 3 mai 1920. Les révoltés sont repoussés avec succès par le général Guiorgui Kvinitadzé. Les forces soviétiques tentent de pénétrer sur le territoire géorgien. En quelques jours, le processus de paix est achevé à Moscou. À la suite du traité de Moscou du 7 mai 1920, l'indépendance de la Géorgie est reconnue par Moscou. Antonin Lecouteux ne fait pas dans ce pays en guerre du tourisme ou du journalisme. Le Haut commissaire de la république française en Orient, le général Maurice Pellé, nommé en décembre 1920 en fait un courrier de cabinet. Il porte de Constantinople à Paris des dépêches diplomatiques et ramène des documents de Paris, en septembre 1921 Passeport diplomatique d'Antonin Lecouteux. . Antonin Lecouteux entre au service du ministère des Affaires étrangères le 17 mai 1922. Il est tout d'abord commis de Chancellerie au Consulat de France à Constantinople. L'ambassade est transférée à Ankara cette année là. Mais Le Consulat général d'Istanbul couvre les provinces suivantes : Aydın, Balıkesir, Bilecik, Bursa, Çanakkale, Denizli, Edirne, İstanbul, İzmir, Kırklareli, Kocaeli, Kütahya, Manisa, Muğla, Sakarya, Sanlıurfa, Tekirdağ, Uşak, Yalova. Antonin Lecouteux se marie le 18 juillet 1925, à Paris X , avec Suzanne Ernestine Besançon (1900-1976). Ils vivent ensemble à Constantinople. Par contre elle accouche de leur fille unique, Monique Lecouteux (1926-2012) à Paris, dans l'appartement des Besançon, 203, rue La Fayette. En 1926, il est nommé Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone. De son séjour en Turquie Antonin Lecouteux garde un excellent souvenir, notamment d'une partie des habitants de Constantinople. Il ramène beaucoup d'objets artisanaux et quelques aquarelles et dessins de la ville. BARCELONE (1926-1938) . De 1926 à 1936 . thumb|260px|Madame Lecouteux, leur fille devant leur immeuble, 109 Madrazo, en décembre 1929.thumb|260px|La fille d'Antonin (croix) à l'école des Dames de Saint-Maur en 1935.Le seul consulat général français en Espagne en 1931 est installé dans la capitale de la Catalogne, deuxième ville et poumon économique de l'Espagne, où se concentre la principale colonie de Français LA POLITIQUE ESPAGNOLE DE LA FRANCE DE 1931 A 1936: Une pratique française de rapports inégaux, Recherches et documents Espagne, Yves Denéchère, L'Harmattan, 1999. . Antonin devient diplomate français dans une Espagne dirigée par Miguel Primo de Rivera (1923-1930). Sa femme et sa fille, encore bébé, le rejoignent. Sous la pression du roi, Alphonse XIII, et du fait de ses réformes sociales qui le privent du soutien de l'armée, Primo de Rivera se retire en janvier 1930 et s'exile à Paris, où il meurt deux mois plus tard. A Barcelone, les autonomistes, les forces de gauche et d'extrême-gauche fêtent son départ. Alors recommence une période de manifestations et de pronunciamentos de gauche. En 1932, après la chute du roi Alphonse XIII, la république est proclamée et la Catalogne obtient un statut d'autonomie politique au sein de la jeune Seconde République espagnole. Le Quai d'Orsay est préoccupé par une campagne antifrançaise des Catalans qui veulent que le Consulat français arbore le drapeau catalan. Bien sûr le consul général refuse à chaque fois et les manifestants finissent par se disperser dans une certaine confusion. Mais Paris se demande s'il n'est pas opportun que le consulat général de France à Barcelone arbore le drapeau catalan LA POLITIQUE ESPAGNOLE DE LA FRANCE DE 1931 A 1936: Une pratique française de rapports inégaux, Recherches et documents Espagne, Yves Denéchère, L'Harmattan, 1999. . Après les événements d'octobre 1934, le 10 octobre, l'ambassadeur fait part à Lerroux des informations en provenance du Consulat général de France à Barcelone qui indiquent qu'Azana n'est pas complice de la rébellion catalane Azaña et son temps: colloque international, Volume 42 de Casa de Velázquez Madrid, Jean-Pierre Amalric, Paul Aubert, GRECO 30 du CNRS (Group : France), Casa de Velázquez, 1993, p.222. . Lecouteux assiste impuissant aux changements de régimes et à la montée des tensions politiques en Espagne. Sa fille est écolière, puis collégienne chez les Dames de Saint-Maur. Le gouvernement espagnol le fait, le 3 novembre 1935, officier de la Orden de las palmas academicas [http://hemeroteca.lavanguardia.com/preview/1935/11/03/pagina-30/33147766/pdf.html La Vanguardia, Edición del domingo, 03 noviembre 1935, página 30] . Lui et sa famille aiment séjourner à Sitges. Ce petit port, avec sa plage pas encore célèbre, va voir Josep Carbonell i Gener (1897-1979), âme de l'O.R.M. et militant du parti de l'Unió Democràtica de Catalunya, fuir précipitamment Sitges en septembre 1936. Dès le début de la Guerre civile les abus perpétrés par les forces de police et les miliciens y sont fréquents. 19 cadavres par exemple; y sont retrouvés les mains attachées La Croix-Rouge pendant la Guerre d'Espagne: 1936-1939 : les missionnaires de l'humanitaire, Collection Recherches et documents: Espagne, Pierre Marqués, Harmattan 2000, p.296. . La guerre civile espagnole (1936) . Le temps des menaces . thumb|260px|Plaza de Cataluña, à Barcelone, le 19 juillet 1936.thumb|260px|Barcelone, le 19 juillet 1936, les républicains brûlent les édifices religieux et traquent les bourgeois.thumb|260px|Prisonniers civils et militaires fusillés.thumb|258px|L'ordre révolutionnaire.thumb|260px|La peur est née des agissements des rouges et pas de la propagande fasciste.Diplomate protégeant la colonie française, Binet, Consul général de France à Barcelone, fait mettre dans l'antichambre du consulat : : Depuis le 20 juillet 1936 nous prions les ressortissants français de regagner la France et nous les informons que vu l'état de choses qui ravage l'Espagne, nous ne pouvons garantir ni leurs vies, ni leur liberté, ni leurs biens. La femme d'Antonin Lecouteux doivent partir pour Paris car la vie des diplomates est menacée même dans les journaux. Le Boletin de la C.N.T précise A los extranjeros residentes en Cataluña : * qu'ils ont constaté les nombreux départs étrangers vivant depuis très longtemps en Espagne. Ils les traitent d'ingrats et ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils croient leurs vies en danger. Les anarchistes reconnaissent que les premiers jours de luttes sont à l'origines de beaucoup de malheurs fortuits ou volontaires. * que les méthodes exemplaires ont permis de rétablir l'ordre révolutionnaire. * que les bourgeois peureux qui s'étaient cachés dans leurs maisons et leurs tours sortent dans les rues et ne sont pas agressés. La Confederación Nacional del Trabajo, organisation anarcho-syndicaliste, forte de 2.000.000 d'adhérents, très implantée en Catalogne, dénonce, dans ce boletin : * les employés des consulats qui travaillent 24h sur 24 pour faire fuir des hommes et des familles, * les bureaux et les annexes transformés en refuges, où la peur s'installe même dans ceux des consulats des pays démocratiques, * l'aide volontaire aux réfugiés pour les faire monter sur des navires de guerre, Le Boletin de la C.N.T se demande pourquoi les employés des consulats croit la propaganda vil y clandestina que leurs assènent leurs amis de la bourgeoisie fascista. Ils croient victimes des astuces et tromperies des jésuites, qui propagent la haine et la peur. La Confederación Nacional del Trabajo de Catalogne demande aux étrangers et surtout aux employés des consulats s'ils sont en permanence agressés. Elle précise que les entreprises étrangères ne sont pas attaquées et doivent avoir une attitude amicale. Le Boletin de la C.N.T conclut son texte en insistant sur le fait que les anarchistes ne peuvent tolérer un consul profitant de son immunité diplomatique pour faire de la propagande pour les fascistes espagnols ou étrangers. Ils doivent constater que les étrangers ont peur car ils sont victimes de la propaganda vil fascista. Ils espèrent que los buenos vont leur redonner leur confiance et aspirer à ce que leurs consulats éprouvent consideracion y respecto pour les anarchistes. Tout petit fonctionnaire du consulat français devient un demi-dieu capable de sauver des vies. Avec 50.000 pesetas des bourgeois fascistes peuvent se payer un coin dans le collège ou l'Institut français, l'hôpital et la moindre dépendance du Consulat général de France à Barcelone et dans les environs. Du fait de la violence des milices révolutionnaires et de la populace, le consul héberge jusqu'à 2.570 hommes, femmes et enfants, selon Alvarez del Vayo. D'interminables queues se pressent devant les portes du consulat. Des dizaines de milliers de personnes de toutes nationalités vont prendre le vapeur Iméréthie qui va de Barcelone à Marseille. Pour certains c'est cela ou se faire torturer, puis assassiner, dans le meilleur des cas des calabozos (cachots) et la mort lente. La plupart pleurent. D'autres insultent les diplomates. Les tâches qui incombent à Lecouteux . thumb|260px|Lecouteux devant un stand de propagandistes républicains à Barcelone.thumb|260px|Lecouteux et l'un de ses adjoints au Consulat de Barcelone.thumb|260px|521 militaires républicains obtiennent du Consul Général l'asile diplomatique (1938).thumb|260px|Enfants de bourgeois assassinés.Le 17 juillet 1936, au commencement de la guerre civile espagnole, Antonin Lecouteux est responsable du bureau militaire au consulat français de Barcelone. Il n'est pas encore Chef de la Chancellerie du Consulat général Gunpowder and Incense: The Catholic Church and the Spanish Civil War, Routledge/Canada Blanch Studies on Contemporary Spain, Hilari Raguer, Routledge, 2007. . Tous les journalistes qui parlent de lui signalent qu'il travaille en complet-veston impeccable, faux-col, cravate, chapeau et gants. Dans le Barcelone d'alors, c'est pour certains révolutionnaires la preuve qu'on est fasciste. Mais aux personnes qui lui conseillent de prendre un look moins out-of-date (= d'un autre temps), il répond poliment : Nous représentons la France. Outre les questions militaires, Lecouteux se charge des réfugiés qui sont nombreux et d’origines variées : * En Catalogne plusieurs milliers d'Espagnols ou Catalans partent par bateau vers Marseille ou vers l'Algérie. Ce sont des personnes neutres, voir méfiantes, ou hostiles envers les rouges, dont les vies sont en danger. Ces départs sont souvent clandestins. Les personnes traquées vont au consulat. Lecouteux leur fournit des uniformes de marins français avec lesquels ils vont au port. D'autres partent sous de fausses identités grâce à la présence de navires neutres dans le port de Barcelone. * La plupart des Français vivant en Espagne exigent ou supplient d’être rapatriés. Il faut parfois les faire sortir de prison, où ils sont détenus pour des raisons diverses, parfois de fausses accusations d’espionnage, mais aussi pour des trafics de conserves périmées. * Des membres des brigades internationales retournant en France, désargentés et attendant désespérément des papiers des autorités catalanes. Lecouteux ne voit en eux que des citoyens Français voulant rentrer dans leur pays, malgré la non-intervention de la France. Il les conseille, leur donne des papiers rapidement et surtout de l'argent pour pouvoir manger et dormir dans un hôtel. * Antonin se soucie aussi du sort des 12.0000 anciens volontaires Espagnols qui ont combattu avec les troupes françaises contre les Allemands LA POLITIQUE ESPAGNOLE DE LA FRANCE DE 1931 A 1936: Une pratique française de rapports inégaux, Recherches et documents Espagne, Yves Denéchère, L'Harmattan, 1999. . * Lecouteux doit aussi se charger des émigrés espagnols retournés au pays, ou des parents d'Espagnols, vivant en France ou en Afrique du Nord. Ils sont très nombreux à lui demander de l'aide. Certains des assistés sont ses amis. Le vice-consul aime tellement l'Espagne que lui et sa famille avant la Guerre civile vivent et mangent leurs voisins espagnols. Lecouteux sait que sa vie est en danger, mais continue d'aider tout ceux qui en ont besoin quelle que soit leur couleur politique. Il a tellement pitié des Catalans qu'il partage souvent ses vivres venant de France avec ses voisins affamés. Le Consulat général de France à Barcelone évacue officiellement sur des navires français entre 1936 et 1938 un total de 6.630 personnes sur les 20.000 réfugiés Les exils catalans en France, Numéro 6 de Iberica essais, Jordi Canal i Morell, Anne Charlon, Phryné Pigenet, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2005, p.153n. . Mais, selon l'historien Javier Rubio, c'est en réalité 250.000 personnes qui fuient la Catalogne durant les deux premières années de la Guerre civile Asilos y canjes durante la guerra civil española : aspectos humanitarios de una contienda fratricida, Barcelona, Planeta, 1979. . Voir à ce sujet : Refugiados de la embajada de Francia, Madrid, Caldetas, Port-Vendres, Chomérac, 1938 : 775 photographies. Les prisons . thumb|260px|Les prisonniers s'entassent dans des cellules minuscules.thumb|260px|Cellule destinée à rendre fou les opposants.Son activité la moins dangereuse est finalement d'aller dans les prisons arracher des centaines d'êtres à l'enfer. Mais c'est aussi très difficile de supporter même pour un ancien combattant, qui a aussi connu les massacres de chrétiens en Anatolie. Les calabazos des commissariats sont des cellules de 6 m² faites avant 1936 pour deux prisonniers. Désormais, Lecouteux et les rares visiteurs non policiers y voient jusqu'à 14 hommes vivant dans leurs excréments. Ils sont couverts de merde et de vermines. Harry Grey, journaliste et photographe, travaille pour le [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magazine_VU magazine Vu], en Espagne, avec Capa et Florent Fels. Il s'étonne de voir Lecouteux se déganter pour serrer la main des prisonniers à travers les barreaux. Harry Grey raconte l'histoire de ce travailleur qui vivait avant-guerre dans la campagne autour de la capitale. Les miliciens l'ont arrêté et depuis trois semaines, il va de prison en prison. Lecouteux lui donne toutes ses cigarettes. Après être sorti de la prison, il va se battre pour extraire cet innocent des geôles républicaines. Au niveau des checas (= tchékas), ces prisons des milices et syndicats révolutionnaires il ne peut y aller. Des milliers de franquistes, républicains modérés et bourgeois ne faisant pas de politique sont interrogés, jugés de façon sommaire, et exécutés. Son arrestation (30 mai 1937) . thumb|217px|Alors qu'il prend cette photo Antonin est arrêté le 30 mai 1937.thumb|217px|''Asalto'' fouillant un passant.thumb|217px|Membres des corps de sécurité des républicains.Dès le début de la guerre, Antonin Lecouteux envoie clandestinement à la presse française des photos de la guerre civile en Catalogne. Cependant c'est pour une banale photo de ruines autour de l'église, où sa fille a fait sa première communion, qu'Antonin Lecouteux est arrêté, le 30 mai 1937, par un asalto (police politique républicaine) garde en arme, qui l'oblige à le suivre, à 10h20. Au commissariat de police de la Calle Balmés, il précise ses fonctions et demande à parler au Consul Général de France, comme il lui écrit le lendemain. Les soi-disant républicains lui interdisent de téléphoner alors qu'il est diplomate. Lecouteux est conduit par des hommes en arme au commissariat de police de la Calle Paris. Le chef de ce commissariat l'interroge, puis lui permet de téléphoner au consulat. Comme il sait que M. Binet, consul général, il demande à un responsable de venir confirmer ses propos. Cet Antignac vient avec le garçon de bureau du Consulat. Antonin Lecouteux est conduit à la Gobernacion. Là des membres des corps de sécurité des républicains lui demandent son domicile personnel. Un secrétaire du délégué du gouvernement catalan l'emmène au restaurant. Dans le même temps, à 15h30, trois hommes de la sécurité procèdent à la perquisition de son domicile. Lecouteux n'a ni le temps, ni la possibilité d'avertir le Consul Général de France. A 16h15 le secrétaire du délégué du gouvernement catalan l'accompagne à son appartement 109 Madrazo. Antignac, du Consulat Général de France, l'accompagne. Les hommes de la sécurité retiennent quelques lettres de sa femme et de l'épouse de l'ancien consul général de France à Barcelone, le ministre plénipotentiaire Morawiecki-Moreau. Celui-ci est très hostile aux visées catalanes sur les Pyrénées Orientales et se méfie des républicains espagnols LA POLITIQUE ESPAGNOLE DE LA FRANCE DE 1931 A 1936: Une pratique française de rapports inégaux, Recherches et documents Espagne, Yves Denéchère, L'Harmattan, 1999. . La perquisition se termine à 19h15. Les trois hommes de la sécurité emmènent 4 appareils photographiques. Antonin Lecouteux est conduit à la Délégation de police, puis à nouveau à la Gobernacion. Il s'en plaint au Consul Général de France, dans un courrier du 31 mai 1937. Le Consul Général de France intervient immédiatement. Le délégué de la Gobernacion lui remet le lendemain , en présence du Consul, ses lettres de sa femme, de l'épouse de l'ancien consul général et de Messieurs Rolet et Paul Serre. Toutefois il demande à son consul qu'une partie de sa correspondance et ses appareils photographiques lui soient restitués dans un courrier du 1er juin 1937. La Generalitat de son côté accepte mal son impuissance. Le consulat général de France à Barcelone rend compte au ministre des Affaires étrangères de cette situation. Le 30 mai 1937 nos diplomates préparent l'évacuation d'un millier d'Espagnols vers la France au mois d'août. Il est fort possible q'un des buenos travaillant au Consulat les ait informé de ce projet. Les visiteurs du soir . thumb|260px|Voitures des patrouilleurs de contrôle de la CNT-FAI à Barcelone.[[Fichier:Ala9.jpg|thumb|260px|L'ancienne checa du couvent de la rue San Elías.]]thumb|260px|Victimes la Guerre civile : Fosses communes (Ministerio de Justicia de España).thumb|260px|Document autorisant Lecouteux, Vice Consul à circuler dans toute la Catalogne, retrouvé sur son cadavre.Normalement les groupes terroristes qui font régner la terreur sur la Catalogne ont consigne de ne pas pénétrer dans les loges maçonniques et les consulatsBARRICADAS EN BARCELONA . Un soir peu avant sa mort, Gil Aucejo (1899-1958), dit Vicente Portela, chef de la police spéciale, comprenez un groupe de tortionnaires et de tueurs de la F.A.I., pénètre avec quatre de ses patrouilleurs dans le Consulat général de France. Gil Vicente (Portela) est le chef de la FAI à Barcelone, en charge de la délivrance des passeports. Certains historiens lui attribuent les meurtres de certains dirigeants républicains modérés [http://www.carlosposada.es/Documents/dramatispersonae.pdf DRAMATIS PERSONAE] . Les patrouilles de contrôle de la CNT-FAI à Barcelone créent un tribunal, sans autorisation du gouvernement de Madrid et de celui de la Catalogne. Ils arrêtent ceux qu'ils considèrent comme suspects ou ennemis de classe. Ils les emmènent dans leur prison centrale, l'ancien couvent des Clarisses de Sainte Marie de Jérusalem, devenue la checa de la rue San Elías. Un tribunal présidé par Gil Vicente ("Portela"), et José Dionisio Eroles Asens est là pour exercer une justice sommaire. Les détenus sont interrogent brièvement, puis exécutés ou condamnés à de très lourdes peines. Portela contrôle aussi tous les ports et aérodromes de Catalogne. Il coordonne les comités de défense, les quartiers et les militants de la CNT qui sont souvent miliciens, fonctionnaires, policiers, membres des patrouilleurs de contrôleBARRICADAS EN BARCELONA . Lecouteux le reçoit, priant toutefois les tueurs de déposer gentiment leurs armes chez le concierge et de rester sagement assis sur un banc. L'entretien est relativement bref. Portela vient soi-disant pour lui remettre l'ordre de libération d'un Français, L..., qui est détenu à la prison de Mataro (30 km de Barcelone). Le chef des miliciens insiste pour que le diplomate soit accompagné de deux de ses gardes. Il est hyper-nerveux. Il va même jusqu'à lui dire : : - Vous savez les rues de Barcelone ne sont pas sûres la nuit. Antonin Lecouteux connaissant après presque deux années de guerre civile toutes les pratiques des milices de la F.A.I., lui répond poliment qu'il a sa voiture avec le fanion français, avec son autorisation de la Generalitat de Catalunya. Il se méfie des escortes formées de miliciens ou de membres des polices spéciales. Portela croyant le rassurer ajoute un argument révélateur de la situation à Barcelone : : ''- Nous sentons renaître le calme. Il y a quinze jours on assassinait en moyenne une trentaine d'individus chaque nuit. Or la nuit dernière, il n'y a eu que deux hommes "emmenés à la promenade". Lecouteux hausse les épaules et lui répond en lui précisant aussi que l'entretien est clos : : ''- C'est encore deux de trop, "monsieur" Portela. Les plages sont la destination finale de nombreux promenades organisées par les checas de Barcelone. Avant les nazis la checa des anarchistes de la rue San Elías a des fours crématoires pour les cadavres. Certains militants arrachent les dents en or des prisonniers Alcalá, César (2005). Checas de Barcelona. Barcelona: Edit. Belacqua de ediciones y publicaciones, S.L. . Gil Aucejo (1899-1958), dit Vicente Portela, exilé en France, lors de la Retirada, figure dès le 9 février 1939 sur une liste de militants dangereux recherchés, établie par la Sûreté nationale. La police signale qu’il mesure 168 environ, teint pâle, cheveux très noirs, très correctement habillé, parle le français avec facilité http://militants-anarchistes.info/spip.php?article6983 GIL AUCEJO, Vicente « PORTELA ». . La goutte d'eau (nuit du 16 mars) . thumb|260px|''L’Épervier'' vient débarquer à Port-Vendres des réfugiés espagnols le 17 mars 1938.La goutte d'eau de trop qui va rendre son assassinat totalement justifié aux yeux des extrémistes se produit la nuit avant sa mort. 521 militaires de l'armée républicaine obtiennent du Consul Général de Barcelone et d'Antonin Lecouteux, Chef de la Chancellerie du Consulat général Gunpowder and Incense: The Catholic Church and the Spanish Civil War, Routledge/Canada Blanch Studies on Contemporary Spain, Hilari Raguer, Routledge, 2007. . Ils embarquent sur la plage de Caldetas (Caldes d'Estrac, à 40 km de Barcelone) dans la nuit du 16 mars 1938 sur le contre-torpilleur Epervier et le torpilleur La Palme Les exils catalans en France, Numéro 6 de Iberica essais, Jordi Canal i Morell, Anne Charlon, Phryné Pigenet, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2005, p.152. . Pendant la guerre civile espagnole Caldetas est déclarée ville ouverte et des annexes des consulats ou des colonies pour les enfants s'y installent. La ville ne peut pas être bombardée, donc la flotte de guerre française y mouille. L'embarquement est semi-clandestin. Certains soldats sont des militaires professionnels. Tous réussissent à s'enfuir Asilos y canjes durante la guerra civil española : aspectos humanitarios de una contienda fratricida, Barcelona, Planeta, 1979. p.255. , car les miliciens et les policiers sont partout. L’Épervier les débarque à Port-Vendres le 17 mars 1938. SA MORT . La version officielle . thumb|260px|left|Au mois d'avril les nationalistes atteignent la mer au sud de Barcelone.[[Fichier:Ala24.jpg|thumb|left|260px|Les terrasses de la brasserie L'or du Rhin après le bombardement.]]Lecouteux a été nommé chef de la Chancellerie du Consulat général Gunpowder and Incense: The Catholic Church and the Spanish Civil War, Routledge/Canada Blanch Studies on Contemporary Spain, Hilari Raguer, Routledge, 2007. . C'est à dire : responsable de la petite équipe de diplomates proprement dits qui sont les plus proches collaborateurs du Consul. Lecouteux fait fonctionner le Consulat général... Il veille à la coordination entre les services techniques. Il supervise l’administration quotidienne. Il est presque toujours officier de sécurité, responsable de la protection des agents et des documents. En cas d’absence du Consul, il le remplace en qualité de chargé d’affaires La chancellerie . Selon le consul de France, René Binet, Louis de Robien, un des hauts fonctionnaires des Affaires étrangères (directeur du Personnel), lui avait tout récemment affirmé qu'il portait un grand intérêt à M. Lecouteux. Les bombardements de Barcelone opérés par l'aviation italienne, les 17 mars-19 mars 1936, ont lieu un an jour pour jour après la défaite italienne lors de la bataille de Guadalajara. Mais elles correspondent aussi à la préparation d’une offensive des nationalistes et des fascistes italiens. Le 15 avril, les forces franquistes vont atteindre la Méditerranée et couper l'Espagne républicaine en deux. La population de Barcelone n’est donc pas la seule visée. Les objectifs sont aussi stratégiques. Le 17 mars, le Consulat général est transféré à l'extrémité de la ville, va écrire le consul à sa veuve le 19 mars. Lecouteux cause gaiement avec trois Français dans les anciens locaux. Il sort du consulat vers 14 heures on pense qu'il arrive devant le restaurant [http://barcelofilia.blogspot.fr/2011/02/cafeteria-oro-del-rhin-1924-1969.html Oro del Rin (= L'Or du Rhin)] au moment où éclate une des bombes qui sont tombées à cet endroit'', disent les journaux, dont le [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k5090642/texteBrut Journal des débats politiques et littéraires du 20 mars 1938''].'' Une bombe éclate dans la rue et détruit en partie la façade de la célèbre cafétéria. On retrouve son corps sans vie mais pas au milieu des gravats, dans un hôpital. Les cérémonies officielles à Barcelone . thumb|left|260px|Eirik Labonne, ambassadeur à Madrid.thumb|left|259px|Amós Salvador.thumb|left|262px|Manuel de Irujo.thumb|left|260px|Jaume Miravitlles.thumb|left|260px|La gare maritime de Barcelone.thumb|left|260px|Transfert du corps d'Antonin à la Gare maritime de Barcelone.thumb|260px|left|L'adieu à Barcelone.Le dimanche matin s'effectue le transfert des restes mortuaires du vice-consul de la France à Barcelone. Les journaux, les radios et les images d’actualités disent qu'Antonin Lecouteux est une victime de l'un des derniers bombardements menés par l'aviation fasciste contre la population civile de Barcelone. Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone Antonin Lecouteux a le droit à une importante cérémonie officielle avec un ministre, des représentants du Gouvernement républicain de Madrid, de celui de la Gerenalitat de Catalogne et le Corps des représentants de tout le corps consulaire Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Le cadavre de l'infortuné représentant consulaire est exposé, jusqu'à l'heure de la cérémonie, dans la chapelle de l'Hôpital Français, au 94 de la rue du Brun, habilitée comme chambre mortuaire. Le cercueil, d'acajou, avec garniture en argent, est couvert par le drapeau de la République Française. Le corps de Lecouteux à l'intérieur est enveloppé par unns un drapeau français. Dessus le cercueil sont déposées un grand nombre de couronnes mortuaires, et quatre ''Asaltos montent une garde d'honneur. Vers les neuf heures du matin commencent les diverses cérémonies à l'Hôpital Français en présence des diplomates en poste Barcelone, ainsi que de personnalités des colonies, de la France et d'Andorre, tous porteurs de couronnes et de fleurs avec des dédicaces. Peu d'avant les dix heures, l'ambassadeur français, Eirik Labonne, arrive, accompagné du consul général de la France et des attachés militaires, navals et de l'Aviation de l'Ambassade. Sans oublier tout le personnel de l'Ambassade et du consulat. Ensuite sont arrivées différentes�personnalités et les autorités qui assistent à la cérémonie funèbre. Quand le défilé commence sont présents : * l'introducteur des ambassadeurs, don Amós Salvador, ancien ministre, qui représentait le président de la République ; * José Prat, sous-secrétaire à la présidence du Conseil Cabrera, secrétaire du président Negrin, et qui comme tel témoigne à l'ambassadeur français les condoléances de don Juan Negrin ; * le ministre sans portefeuille, Manuel de Irujo, avec une représentation du Gouvernement ; * le secrétaire du Protocole de la Présidence, le docteur Cabrera ; * conseiller du Gouvernement et l'Aide Sociale de la Gerenalitat, Antoni Maria Sbert, avec des représentants du Gouvernement de la Catalogne ; * le député et secrétaire général du gouvernement basque en Catalogne, Julio de Jáuregui, avec des représentants du Gouvernement basque de Monsieur Aguirre ; * le directeur général de la Sécurité, don Carlos de Juan ; * Fernando Vázquez Ocaña, patron de La Vanguardia ; * le chef du Comisariado de propaganda (Generalidad de Cataluña), Jaume Miravitlles ; * un grand nombre de députés du Parlement de la République et du Parlement catalan ; * une représentation du président de la Chambre et plusieurs autres personnalités y ont aussi assisté ; * les nombreuses Commissions des associations et des organismes nationaux, français et andorrans, et parmi elles, celles des anciens combattants français de la Grande Guerre et celle des catalans, * ainsi qu'un nombreux public massé devant l'Hôpital Français. Durant la cérémonie religieuse, un prêtre officie en soutane comme en France. Après les hommages devant le cercueil, on procède à son transport, en le déposant dans un fourgon qui va à la Maison d'Aide du Président Macià. L'ambassadeur et le consul français, avec les autres membres restants de la représentation diplomatique de la France se placent devant la porte de la chapelle et toutes les personnes présentes défilent devant eux. Cependant, presque toutes personnalités présentes accompagnent le fourgon funéraire jusqu'au port de Barcelone La Croix, 21 mars 1938. . Alors que les nationalistes progressent, l'enterrement du vice-consul symbolise le martyr des peuples espagnol et catalan. La Vangardia du 22 mars 1938 (p.3) écrit : : Durant le passage par les diverses rues, les foules ont témoigné avec un grand respect leur soutien à cette cérémonie. Après être arrivé au port, une Section de Carabiniers, formée sur l'esplanade de l'embarcadère, rend les honneurs aux restes du vice-consul français. Honneurs auxquels s'est aussi associé en saluant silencieusement le public. Quelques ravitailleurs de la Marine de guerre française attendaient l'arrivée du cortège. Le cadavre de M. Lecouteux fut placé sur l'un d'entre eux et transporté sur un navire de guerre français. Il devait le conduire vers sa patrie pour y être enterré. Dans un autre ravitailleur sont placées les couronnes et les fleurs, et les autres embarcations accompagnent ces deux ravitailleurs.L'enterrement de M. Antonin Lecouteux a constitué, par le nombre et la qualité des personnalités et ses cérémonie, une grande manifestation de protestation contre les agressions barbares de l'aviation fasciste. Cette manifestation a été amplifié par les réactions des foules venues y assister dans les rues de notre ville. Le corps d’Antonin Lecouteux est rapatrié en France, ce qui donne lieu à une cérémonie officielle à la gare maritime de Barcelone, en présence d’une foule nombreuse et de membres du gouvernement catalan. Lors de la cérémonie religieuse le prêtre dans la Barcelone rouge est habillé en paysan Barcelona roja: dietario de la revolución, julio 1936-enero 1939, Tomás Caballé y Clos, Libería Argentina, 1939, p.174. . Les cérémonies officielles en France . thumb|left|260px|Cérémonie civile et militaire à Sète.thumb|left|260px|Obsèques nationales d'Antonin Lecouteux.Son corps est ramené à Sète sur le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin La marine française et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, René Sabatier de Lachadenède, Service historique de la Marine, 1993. . Le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin est chargé de rapatrier le corps du vice-consul de France, Antonin Lecouteux, tué lors du bombardement de Barcelone en mars 1938 Contre-torpilleur Vauquelin . A son arrivée à Sète, le délégué du ministre des affaires étrangères préside à une cérémonie imposante à l’arrivée du Vauquelin, transportant le corps. Il l’accompagne jusqu’à Paris, où le premier vice-consul a le droit à des obsèques nationales en présence de nombreuses personnalités, dont Saint-John Perse, le poète qui est secrétaire général du ministère des affaires étrangères, Joseph Paul-Boncour, ministre des Affaires étrangères et Louis de Robien, directeur du Personnel du ministère. La cérémonie est filmée et le film est diffusé au niveau des actualités de la plupart des cinémas du monde libre et en U.R.S.S., pour montrer que tout le monde est menacé par le fascisme, même les catholiques et les pays membres du comité de non-intervention. Antonin Lecouteux est Eirik Labonne, ambassadeur de France, lit un texte pour le malheureux fonctionnaire. Il paraî au Journal Officiel Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Le gouvernement porte à la connaissance du pays la belle conduite de M- Antonin Lecpu, teujc, commis de chancellerie au consulat général de France à Barcelone Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Sur le cercueil, Eirik Labonne dépose la croix de chevalier de la Légion d'honneur, que le gouvernement a décidé de décerner, à titre posthume, à M. Lecouteux Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Citation à l'Ordre de la Nation . thumb|left|260px|Antonin Lecouteux.Voici les termes de la citation à l'Ordre de la Nation, dont fait l'objet M. Lecouteux, vice-consul de France, tué à Barcelone au cours du bombardement : : Le Gouvernement porte à la connaissance du pays la belle conduite de M. Lecouteux, commis de chancellerie au consulat général de France à Barcelone. M. Lecouteux qui, depuis le début de la guerre civile en Espagne, n'avait cessé de témoigner d'un magnifique courage et d'une tenue morale au-dessus de tout éloge, a été tué à Barcelone, le 17 mars 1938, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions au cours d'un bombardement. : Il est tombé victime de son devoir accompli jusqu'au bout dans la fierté du sacrificeLe Figaro, MARS 1938 . Les obsèques de M. Antonin Lecouteux, attaché au consulat général de France à Barcelone, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions lors du bombardement de Barcelone du 17 mars dernier, chevalier de la Légion d'honneur, cité à l'ordre de la Nation, ont eu lieu ce matin à 11 heures en l'église St-Laurent L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . Après la messe et l'absoute donnée par le curé de Saint-Laurent, le cercueil est parti pour le cimetière Montparnasse où, dans l'intimité, a eu lieu l'inhumation. Aucun discours n'a été prononcé L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . APRÈS SA MORT . thumb|261px|Des patrouilles de la CNT arrêtent les suspects et opposants dans la rue, puis les éliminent.thumb|260px|La propagande n'en parle pas. Mais tandis que les Catalans crèvent de faim les anarchistes ne tuent pas des fascistes !thumb|260px|Ces bombardements font de nombreuses victimes et les secours sont débordés.thumb|260px|Mariage de Monique Lecouteux, sa fille, au château de Jouaignes.thumb|260px|Antonin Lecouteux à Barcelone.Le 13 mars 1938, la France a rouvert ses frontières au transit d'armes vers la zone républicaine. Donc, les médias de la France du Front populaire insistent sur la destruction de l'École française, mais surtout le rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tué lors de ces bombardements. Ils dénoncent l'œuvre du fascisme international pour susciter l'aide active de la population française. L'Humanité écrit que la France doit fournir des défenses antiaériennes aux travailleurs espagnols. Donc en Espagne comme en France la propagande marxiste se déchaîne : * MUTILATION DE BARCELONE (LA) documentaire militant parlant des pertes réelles et symboliques subies par la France (destruction de l'école française, rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tué lors des bombardements). * ESPAGNE VIVRA (L'), documentaire militant montrant entre autres les obsèques du vice-consul de la France, Mr. Lecouteux, tué lors des bombardements de Barcelone. Au niveau des actualités de la plupart des cinémas du monde libre et en U.R.S.S., montrent que tout le monde est menacé par le fascisme, mËme les catholiques et les pays membres du comit2 de non-intervention. Le départ la nuit précédent sa mort de 521 militaires de l'armée républicaine en France fait que les anarchistes décident certainement de passer à l'acte. En mars 1938, le Parti ouvrier d'unification marxiste est interdit. Quand aux staliniens ce n'est pas dans leurs méthodes. Cette méthode consiste à jeter des grenades sur un adversaire, puis à mettre son corps dans un immeuble détruit par un bombardement. René Binet, Consul général, écrit le 19 mars 1938 à Madame Lecouteux qu'avant la mort de son mari il observe la rue de chez lui et bizarrement ne le voit pas. Personne dans ce quartier où il est très connu ne le voit se diriger vers le restaurant [http://barcelofilia.blogspot.fr/2011/02/cafeteria-oro-del-rhin-1924-1969.html Oro del Rin (= L'Or du Rhin)]. Alors que Lecouteux est l'assiduité même, il quitte le Consulat sans en parler à ses collègues. Cela les étonne. Il ne va pas aux nouveaux bureaux où ses collaborateurs l'attendent. Antonin Lecouteux n'est pas retrouvé dans des ruines. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'après de longues recherches son corps est retrouvé gisant au milieu d'autres cadavres dans un hôpital. Arrivé en France, la police française, connaissant les pratiques des deux camps en matière de liquidation des personnes génantes, pratique une autopsie. Les légistes découvrent dans son corps des éclats de grenades russes et pas de bombes italiennes ou allemandes. Les policiers révèlent la vérité à sa femme et à sa fille, qui n'a encore que 12 ans, mais qui comprend ce que son père redoutait. Cette famille non politisée et sans relations ne prévient les médias craignant des représailles du gouvernement de Front populaire ou de l'Espagne du Frente Popular. Les policiers déconseillent à sa veuve et à la jeune orpheline d'agir. Eux-mêmes se taisent. Terrorisées par la mort de leur mari et leur père, sa femme et sa fille partent quelques mois plus tard se réfugier dans le Cantal, à Saignes, craignant les bombardements et les nazis En 1939, sa veuve et sa fille unique fuient Paris, les bombardements et les nazis et se réfugient à Saignes, un village du Cantal, loin de la fureur des hommes. Sa fille se marie à Edouard de Rambaud, mon oncle. Pendant 50 années ils vont aller en vacances en Catalogne, retrouvant des amis de son père ou d'ex réfugiés, parfois victimes aussi de la barbarie fasciste en 1939. Llibert Tarrago dans Le Monde, du 4 avril 2008, se demandait si le Consulat de France à Barcelone a prêvu de se souvenir d'Antonin. La réponse est non. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire moderne de l'Espagne Catégorie:Ville espagnole de plus de 250 000 habitants Catégorie:Histoire de la Catalogne